


The voices

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loving Girlfriends, Support, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Pride and fear never go together. Especially when your pride stops you from telling how you feel
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The voices

'Stupid'  
'Worthless'   
'Useless'   
'No-one needs you'  
'Idiot'  
'Die'  
'There's no point in you living'

Leona bared her teeth and covered her ears. The voices were back again and this time they were very vivid and aggressive. She thought it was all over, but apparently not. She didn't know what made the voices come back, but she didn't want to go through the torture again. She didn't tell anyone about it because she thought she could handle it. However, it's not as easy as it may seem. She was ashamed of telling anyone about it. Her pride did not allow her to do so. She wondered how long it will take before she completely goes mad due to those voices. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but her damn pride interrupted her. She's really sick of this. She feels as if people are living in her head who live their own lives. 

"Leona?"

Great, what is she doing here? 

"Yes?"

Ahri approached her girlfriend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Is everything ok? You are very tense..."

Leona blinked and tried to take control of her breathing. It wasn't easy as the voices became louder and louder. She grabbed her head and hissed. It was really hard to focus on. 

"Leona...?" 

the Solari stood up from the bed and grabbed her sword. She swung her sword to the floor, groaning in pain. 

Ahri stood up as well and accosted her lover. She wrapped her arms around her and placed her cheeks on Leona's back. She could feel the tension in her muscles, breath heavy and pained. 

"Honey, please, talk to me. What's going on?"

And that was the moment. The decisive moment. Her pride was the only obstacle that prevented her from confiding in her beloved. She knew she had to overcome herself and tell Ahri what was going on before all this drove her crazy. Her mind was in deteriorating condition. The madness was intertwined with dominant sadness and a feeling of being lost. You can endure something like this by yourself until it all starts to escalate to the point where someone else's help is needed. 

Leona sighed and sat down, Ahri still behind her back, arms wrapped securely around her Solari lover. The red-haired woman took a deep breath and glanced at her girlfriend "I'm..." She started "I... I seem to be... It's harder than I thought..." She hid her face in her hands and pulled her knees closer to her chest "It's not easy. But I keep... I keep hearing voices. Nasty, evil, vile voices that tell me horrible things" She sighed "I thought I could deal with them by myself. That maybe, just maybe, they will quiet down but so far, they are louder" She felt Ahri's tail gently encircle them. Her girlfriend's arms around her. It gave her courage "I don't know how to deal with them. I'm... I'm ashamed to ask for help. You know my bloodline. My people are proud and believe that they should be capable of dealing with problems by themselves" She glanced at Ahri "Even now, it's hard to talk about it..."

Ahri moved in front of Leona and kissed her cheek "What do they tell you?" She gently asked. 

Leona's breathing quickened slightly. She still felt ashamed, however, it was getting smaller and smaller. She had to learn that Ahri wouldn't laugh at her. She won't judge her. 

"They say I'm useless. Worthless. That I should die..." She felt her eyes water "They also attack you and my other friends, telling me that I don't deserve to be your friend and your girlfriend. That I don't deserve friendship..." She choked, feeling Ahri's arms wrap carefully around her "They also say I should die. That... that it will be for the best" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"You are not alone, my love" Ahri kissed Leona's temple "We're here for you no matter what. Me, Caitlyn, Vi and others. We are your best friends for life whenever you like it or not" Leona chuckled at that so Ahri continued "You're the strongest person I know. Please, my sweet, don't worry about it. We'll help you get through this problem. I promise" She kissed the crown of Leona's head and let her lean into her more.

Leona let out a long sigh and looked at Ahri. The vixen was smiling at her very fondly, her eyes full of love and encouragement. And she knew she'd be with her no matter what. 

"Thank you. I mean it" She tugged at the black ear "Though... Don't tell anyone about this ok? At least for now..." She closed her eyes for a moment before looking directly into ocean blue ones "Please?

Ahri kissed her again and nodded. She let Leona stay in her arms, gently rocking them back and forth. Anything to keep the Solari in a good and relaxed mood. She couldn't explain how grateful she was that Leona trusts her this much. That she would confide in her and share her sadness and happiness with her. Oh, how she loved her for that.

Leona leaned her head against Ahri's chest and sighed. She closed her eyes and let herself hear her lover's heartbeat. It was comforting.   
They sat there for a while when Ahri moved slightly away from her. The Solari let out a startled squeak when she landed on Ahri's lap instead. The vixen ran her hands through the red locks, looking at her with love.

"You know..." Leona looked at her sword "I'm glad I could talk to you. I'm forever grateful" She kissed Ahri's hand and winked playfully. 

Ahri rolled her eyes but smiled none the less "Of course. We are together in this. In good and bad. In sickness and health" She wrapped her tail around them.

Leona nodded and closed her eyes. The voices were now but a silent whisper somewhere in the back of her head and mind. Maybe she should talk about them more if this means they will be quiet. And of course, she must learn not to give in to pride and be able to confide in her love. This is the only way to stop them. Well, almost. A visit to a psychiatrist would be nice too. And psychologist. They'll help her get through this mess. Them, Ahri and her friends.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She tried to move her body but Ahri gently urged her down "No, you can sleep on me, sweetheart. It's alright" Ahri placed her tail under Leona's head "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise"

With that, the Solari let herself drift to dreamland, happy that she wasn't laughed at. Thankful for Ahri and her love.


End file.
